Tu n'es qu'un abruti
by Chibi Mow
Summary: RyoPi. Suite de "Nan, mais quel crétin". Yamapi patiente avant son concert


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Tu n'es qu'un abruti

Source : News

Résumé : Yamapi attend le début de son concert.

Note : Suite de ''Nan, mais quel crétin'' parce qu'on m'avait suggéré que je pourrais faire une suite. C'est pas long mais voilà.

Tu n'es qu'un abruti

La chaleur était étouffante en ce jour de Juillet. Et pourtant, il était seul dans sa loge accompagné de son éventail qui lui donnait l'impression de ne servir à rien tellement il avait chaud.

Si des gens étaient assez fou pour faire la queue dehors sous cette chaleur et ce soleil il se devait de faire une superbe performance. Mais après il se précipiterait sous une bonne douche froide histoire de faire perdre les degrés en trop que son corps continuait d'emmagasiner.

Plus jamais il ne ferait de concert en été. Aah ! Trop chaud !

Un membre du staff frappa à la porte de sa loge avant de rentrer sans attendre son invitation.

_ Il y a pas mal de monde qui attend devant la salle, j'espère que vous êtes prêt Yamashita-san.

Acquiesçant d'un signe de la tête et d'un sourire, Yamapi s'empara de sa bouteille d'eau pour la finir d'une traite. Il était prêt pour ce dernier concert de sa tournée solo depuis qu'il avait commencé le premier concert.

Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, il adorait la scène, la foule, chanter et danser. Mais quand il était tout seul, c'était moins drôle. Et puis Ryo lui manquait horriblement.

Attrapant son téléphone portable, Tomohisa composa le numéro de son amant avant d'attendre patiemment que ça décroche.

_ _Moshi Mosh._

_ Ryooo ! Tu me manques !

_ _Tu me manques aussi._

_ Pourquoi tu chuchote ?

_ _Parce qu'il y a pas mal de gens autour et que j'ai pas très envie de me faire remarquer._

_ Va dans un endroit plus calme.

_ _Je peux pas._

_ Pourquoi ?

_ _C'est compliqué. Ton concert va bientôt commencer ?_

_ Ils ne vont pas tarder à faire rentrer les gens.

_ _Tant mieux._

Eloignant son téléphone de son oreille, Yamapi vérifia le numéro qu'il avait composé afin d'être sûr qu'il s'adressait bien à son amant. Bon, c'était bien le bon numéro. C'était donc bien Ryo qui était bizarre à l'autre bout du fil.

_ T'es sûr que ça va ?

_ _J'ai un peu chaud là mais ça va._

_ _Dîtes les filles ? Se serait pas Nishikido là-bas ?_

_ _Pi ? Je vais devoir raccrocher. Désolé._

_ Quoi ? Mais attends, Ryo ?

Seul la tonalité lui répondit. Son Ryo lui avait raccroché au nez ? Ca, il allait le lui payer. Et puis ils avaient l'habitude des fans hystériques. Ils savaient tous comment s'en sortir, il n'avait donc aucune raison de raccrocher comme ça !

Les quelques minutes qui suivirent Yamashita les passa à pester contre son amant qui refusait de passer ne serait que quelques minutes de son temps au téléphone avec lui alors que ça faisait presque 3 mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Il lui ferait la gueule quand il le verrait tiens ! Et pas de partie de jambes en l'air avant au moins un mois. Ou peut-être seulement une semaine. C'est qu'il lui avait manqué quand même.

_ Yamashita-san ? Ca va être à vous.

_ Merci. Pourquoi ça a était aussi long ?

_ Il y a eu un problème dans la file d'attende. Des filles pensaient avoir reconnue quelqu'un et ça a créé un bouchon. Mais tout est réglé maintenant.

_ D'accord.

Franchement, il fallait être idiot pour se perdre au milieu de cette foule de fan hystérique. Si cette personne était vraiment célèbre, elle aurait dû demander une place VIP, on lui aurait donné même à la dernière minute.

Avançant doucement à travers les dédales de couloir qui le mènerait à la scène, Tomohisa essaya d'oublier tout se qui pouvait troubler son esprit afin de donner le meilleur de lui-même une fois sur scène.

Mais alors qu'il allait entrer en piste, quelque chose attira son attention.

_ Ryo ?

_ Salut Pi.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et c'est quoi cette marque ?

S'approchant de son amant, Yamashita posa sa main sur sa joue survolant le bleu qui commençait à s'y former.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

_ Ben… C'est un peu compliqué.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, Yamapi attendit encore quelque seconde que son amant se décide à lui expliquer mais Nishikido n'avait pas l'air du même avis.

_ Ryo ? Expliques-moi ?

Coupant la conversation entre les deux idoles, un membre du staff arriva pommade en main pour s'occuper de la blessure du Kanjani.

_ Vous devriez y aller Yamashita-san.

_ Quand je serais se qu'il lui ai arrivé.

Se raclant la gorge Ryo détourna son regard de celui interrogateur et inquiet de son cadet.

_ C'est un peu idiot en faite.

_ C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

_ C'est même plutôt débile.

_ Ryo.

_ Ou même carrément abru…

_ Ryo !

Voyant que le jeune Nishikido n'avait pas l'intention de parler et que Yamashita refuserait toujours de monter sur scène tant qu'il n'avait pas de réponse, le pauvre membre du staff coincé au milieu se décida à vendre la mèche.

_ Il a fait la queue au milieu de vos fans qu'ils l'ont bien évidemment reconnu. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant ?

Acquiesçant avant de se diriger vers la scène, Yamapi n'émis pas le moindre son alors que Ryo baissait la tête essayant de cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

C'est seulement une fois qu'il fut sur scène micro en main que Tomohisa se rendit compte de l'énormité de se qu'avait fait son aîné. Et avant de commencer son dernier concert, il ne put s'empêcher de dire se qu'il pensait à voix haute devant la salle remplie de fans.

_ Ryo, tu n'es qu'un abruti !

Fin

Désolé pour ça ! Je crois qu'il fait vraiment trop chaud pour que mon cerveau puisse fonctionner correctement.

J'espère ne pas avoir dérangé vos superbes vacances avec ma petite fic débile et que vous l'avez aimée un peu (sinon elle risque d'être triste. Pauvre petite fic !)

Merci de m'avoir lu et bonnes vacances ^^

Chibi


End file.
